


Des nuages au printemps

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Annoying Edward, Cute, Dinner, First Date, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Edward, bold Oswald
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: À quoi peut bien ressembler le premier rendez-vous d'Oswald et d'Edward ?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	Des nuages au printemps

Ils avaient rendez-vous à 20h dans un petit restaurant italien très réputé en ville. Oswald avait réservé une table à leur nom mais il n'était pas encore arrivé alors Edward attendait sagement assit. Il observa la salle joliment décorée et pendant un instant, il eut l'impression d'être à Rome. Les murs étaient tapissés de fresques anciennes et de frises qui rappelaient les temples. Il n'avait pas voulu en faire trop pour leur premier rencard mais il regretta en voyant Oswald descendre de sa limousine au loin. Elle redémarra rapidement et il entra dans le restaurant. Edward eut la joie de l'admirer dans son élégant costume noir et son veston violet, s'appuyant sur son parapluie en guise de canne. Quant à lui, il avait simplement revêtu une chemise, un pull vert et un pantalon chino. Ses cheveux étaient correctement plaqués mais quelques mèches rebelles bouclaient sur son front. Il remit en place ses lunettes sur son nez et lui fit un signe de main en souriant.  
Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient eu une discussion sur leur amitié. Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement mais ils avaient tous les deux convenu ce rendez-vous. Il voulait des réponses et espérait en avoir ce soir. Il se demandait le sens de « conspirateur », de « meilleur ami ». Lui qui était de nature très bavarde, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots et à entamer la conversation. Cette situation de rencard le rendait nerveux et il avait été ainsi toute la semaine. Oswald était assit en face de lui, une table ronde entre eux et il le toisa du regard. Le serveur arriva et le sauva. Il choisit un plat un peu au hasard alors que Oswald savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il semblait habitué à ce restaurant vu comment le patron l'avait accueillit chaleureusement et il leur apporta du vin.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lança Edward.  
-Pas vraiment, j'ai quelques problèmes administratifs mais ne parlons pas du travail » dit-il en trinquant.

_Première erreur pour Edward._

« Hmm oui tu as raison..., répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. Et du boulot des autres ? Tu savais que les abeilles avaient une reine et des ouvrières ?  
-Je sais mais est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air stressé, remarqua Oswald.  
-Oui, excuse moi.  
-Ça va aller, c'est juste un dîner, le rassura-t-il. Dis m'en plus sur ces abeilles, le taquina-t-il.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça, enferme toi tous les jours à la bibliothèque et tu en sauras autant.  
-Je préfère que tu m'impressionnes tous les jours en me racontant tes découvertes, déclara Oswald .  
-Tu vas vite déchanter quand je t'aurai fait mon exposé sur la mycologie, rit-il.  
-Épargne moi ça, fais moi plutôt un exposé sur toi. Ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant et... stimulant ».

Nygma rougit légèrement et encore plus quand il lui adressa un clin d’œil discret avant que le serveur apporte leurs assiettes. Ils commencèrent à manger lentement en savourant leur repas. Bien qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux proprement, Edward releva tout de suite à quel point Oswald était distingué. Ses gestes étaient mû par une légèreté royale et il avait la manie de lever le petit doigt quand il buvait. En réalité, ce n'était pas un simple dîner mais un dîner aux chandelles. Edward ne savait pas comment se comporter, il n'arrêtait pas de lever les yeux vers lui et aussitôt qu'il rencontrait son regard, il plongeait le nez dans son assiette. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi gêné, pourquoi il le trouvait aussi charmant. Il voulait l'observer, se perdre dans ses yeux mais il était effrayé en même temps d'y resté coincé.

« Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? demanda Oswald.  
-À propos de quoi ?  
-De la mairie, précisa-t-il.  
-Oh... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités d'un coup, répondit Edward.  
-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te jeter dans ce monde comme ça. Je suis certain que tu t'en tireras à merveille. Vois ça comme ton travail au GCPD, au lieu de farfouiller des scènes de crimes, ce sera dans des dossiers, expliqua-t-il. Je serais vraiment ravi si tu me rejoignais à la mairie, Ed.  
-Si ça te fait tant plaisir, je veux bien.  
-Merci mon ami ! Tu verras, ce sera une nouvelle ère pour Gotham. Cobblepot et Nygma ensemble pour diriger la ville ! » affirma Oswald, plein d'entrain.

Soudain, Edward renversa le fond de son verre sur la table et se confondit en excuses auprès d'Oswald et du serveur. Ce dernier nettoya rapidement la tâche de vin même si il insista pour le faire à sa place. _Deuxième erreur pour Edward._ Décidément, sa maladresse le tuerait. 

Oswald lorgnait étrangement sur son plat et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil furtif dessus.

« Je peux goûter ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un coup.  
-Bien sûr. Attends » ajouta-t-il en le voyant tendre sa fourchette vers son assiette.

Edward amena sa propre fourchette à la bouche d'Oswald et tout embarrassé, il l'ouvrit et le laissa le nourrir ainsi. Le cœur d'Edward fit un bond et il le trouva très attendrissant à ce moment-là. 

« C'est délicieux, déclara-t-il en tapotant les commissures de ses lèvres avec sa serviette. Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine mais je sais reconnaître un bon plat.  
-Je pourrai te faire goûter ma cuisine, enfin si tu veux bien. Tu n'es pas obligé.  
-Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Edward » répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait l'impression qu'Oswald essayait de le séduire et ça fonctionnait. Ses mains étaient moites, il rougissait, bégayait, parlait vite. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il le transperça de son regard clairvoyant et il peinait à maintenir ce contact visuel. Edward fit bouger très rapidement l'une de ses jambes comme si elle était un marteau piqueur. 

« Détends-toi » lui murmura Oswald en mordant ses lèvres. 

Cela eut l'effet totalement inverse et il retint une exclamation de surprise quand il sentit sous la table que Oswald était en train de lui faire du pied. Il remonta délicatement le bas de son pantalon avec la pointe de sa chaussure tout en lui souriant, et ce sourire là n'avait rien d'innocent, il était plein de malice. Il semblait même amusé de le voir ainsi. 

« Un problème, monsieur Nygma ? le questionna-t-il.  
-Aucun, monsieur le maire..., affirma-t-il en finissant son assiette.  
-Tu es sûr ? insista-t-il en reprenant ses caresses sous la table.  
-Oswald... Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive.  
-Tu réfléchis trop, mon cher. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas arrêté, dit-il en continuant de frotter doucement sa cheville contre celle d'Edward.  
-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Mais face au silence d'Oswald, il ajouta rapidement à voix basse :

« Tu as perdu ta langue ?  
-Tu me plais, Edward Nygma, déclara-t-il. Ta compagnie est très agréable.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? C'est toi le plus intelligent, le taquina Oswald.  
-Justement, tu me poses une énigme là... D'ailleurs, si le chat a ce dont j'ai besoin, il se peut que je sois vide à mon arrivée. Que suis-je ?  
-Que... quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais les énigmes ! renchérit-il.  
-Tu as toute la soirée pour y réfléchir » s'amusa Edward.

Ils prirent en dessert un tiramisu et Oswald fit son gourmand en terminant celui d'Edward. Il le titilla en jouant un peu avec la crème, lécha sa cuillère entièrement tout en le fixant. Il faisait semblant de ne pas se rendre compte de son attitude, ce qui troubla encore plus Edward et celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres. Il lécha les siennes un peu trop lentement en s'imaginant sa langue sur celle d'Oswald et il se demanda quel goût elle pouvait bien avoir.  
Oswald ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même mais récemment, il avait décidé de se battre pour son cœur, pour l'amour. Il avait cru ne pas être fait pour ce sentiment mais toute sa vie, il avait baigné dedans grâce à ses parents. Aux côtés d'Edward, il sentait la même chaleur, le même réconfort et un désir qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Il ne savait pas si il le séduisait, si ses gestes étaient assez subtils et à la fois charmeurs mais il espérait secrètement se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amant avant et il était déjà enchanté d'avoir cette relation platonique avec Edward. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés d'amour mais parfois, un regard vaut mieux que mille mots.  
Toutes les fois où Edward l'avait défendu, protégé, sauvé et toutes les fois où il l'avait rassuré, fait rire et finit dans ses bras, Oswald ne s'était pas imaginé tout cela seul et il savait que Edward était conscient de leur relation actuelle. Mais comme toujours, il n'en parlait pas et dès que l'occasion se présentait, il lui sortait une énigme. Oswald en avait marre. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute quitte à tout perdre. Ils avaient quand même passé une nuit complète à papoter et Ed l'avait embrassé sur la joue et sur le front ! Il n'avait pas rêvé de ça ! Il en était sûr et si il ne faisait pas le premier pas, leur relation n'évoluerait jamais.

Il se doutait que Edward avait peur d'avancer et de faire face à une nouvelle facette de lui-même mais il était là pour le soutenir, pour l'encourager. Il voulait être là pour lui tout comme il pouvait toujours compter sur Edward. Il n'avait pas rêver de ses mots et de ses déclarations, seulement voilà, il laissait à chaque fois une trace énigmatique. Tout devait changer ce soir, ce dîner était déjà un grand pas pour eux. Oswald régla l'addition pour eux deux et il suggéra à Edward de se balader un peu. Les rues de Gotham étaient très fraîches la nuit mais cela plaisait beaucoup à Oswald malgré les frissons qu'il avait. Edward déposa délicatement son long manteau sur les épaules du maire et ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes encore. Le ciel était très nuageux pour une soirée printanière et il commençait à pleuvoir finement. Edward s'empara donc du parapluie du Pingouin et le tînt au dessus d'eux. Il passa ensuite son autre bras dans le dos d'Oswald et le serra chaleureusement par la taille tout en continuant leur lente marche.

« Une enveloppe ! s'exclama le maire. C'est ça la réponse à ton énigme.  
-Bravo, Oswald, tu as gagné, rit-il.  
-Je vais avoir une récompense ? » ironisa-t-il.

Edward s'arrêta un instant et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la caressa tendrement et se rapprocha de son visage. Le cœur d'Oswald s'emballa d'un coup, il ferma les yeux, prêt à accueillir ce dont il avait toujours voulu. Ça, il l'avait rêvé et son rêve allait devenir réalité. Edward déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était presque imperceptible alors Oswald les pressa un peu plus. En répondant à ce premier baiser, Edward prit confiance en lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Oswald s'accrocha à son tour à lui, ses mains sur son bassin. 

« J'espère que ta récompense te plaît, chuchota Edward.  
-Je l'aime beaucoup... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour nous ? questionna-t-il.  
-Résous-moi ça, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Et bien, tu m'as embrassé... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?  
-Tu t'améliores avec mes énigmes, dit-il simplement. Et toi ? Enfin, je crois que j'ai bien compris tous tes signes. C'est de l'amour ou juste du désir ?  
-Les deux. Je t'aime, Ed. Je ne peux plus faire semblant, nous sommes si proches. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle amitié, avoua Oswald.  
-Est-ce bien judicieux de parler d'amitié encore ? Il me semble que notre relation est bien plus profonde que ça.  
-Tu as raison, alors tu veux bien qu'on parle d'amour ? sollicita-t-il.  
-C'est exactement ce dont il s'agit je crois, confessa Edward. Et je pense que je t'aime aussi ». 

Oswald se contrôlait comme il pouvait mais explosait à l'intérieur. Ils revinrent devant le restaurant et Edward le raccompagna en voiture au manoir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le court trajet mais Nygma posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Oswald. Il la frôla et la caressa, conscient qu'il était à présent moins effrayé d'avancer sur ce chemin lumineux qui était sombre auparavant.

Sur le pas de la porte, ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, encore un peu timide mais ils souriaient tous les deux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des adolescents qui découvraient l'amour et leur cœur vide se remplissait de bonheur. Les lèvres d'Edward le rendaient fou, il ressentait à chaque fois un pic de chaleur dans le bas du dos et une vague d'émotions dans sa poitrine.

« Rentre bien, Ed, le salua-t-il. J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi, merci.  
-C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et sans toi, je serai encore perdu.  
-Je te vois lundi à la mairie alors ? demanda-t-il.  
-Assurément, monsieur le maire. Votre assistant sera toujours là pour vous. Passe une bonne nuit, Oswald » susurra-t-il en lui faisant un baise main des plus sensuels. 

Edward regagna sa voiture, heureux que ce dîner se soit finalement bien déroulé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais ce genre de surprise lui plaisait. Ses pensées volaient en éclat mais pour une fois, elles étaient agréables. Le voilà qui tombait amoureux, fou amoureux, et il chantonna même en rentrant chez lui, la tête et le cœur enfin prêts à fonder une vie à deux.


End file.
